The apparatus will be described with reference to a bottle closing machine which closes the containers in particular with crown caps. However, it is pointed out that the apparatus according to the invention can be used for other transport apparatuses for containers. Such bottle closing machines often have, as transport devices, transport wheels or transport rings which have on their outer circumference receiving pockets for the containers and which are arranged such that they can rotate about a defined axis of rotation.
For example, WO 2007/125553 A1 describes a star wheel which comprises a plurality of segments arranged on a common carrier. Here, the segments can be pivoted relative to the carrier for dismantling purposes. In working operation, therefore, the star wheel must be secured against rotation relative to the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,086 discloses a treatment apparatus for treating glass containers. Here, too, a transport wheel is provided which has on its outer circumference individually replaceable recess bodies in which the neck regions of the containers engage.
DE 10 2004 056 858 A1 describes a conveying device. In this conveying device, an outer guide which is arranged around a transport wheel is formed as multiple segments.
DE 195 39 694 A1 discloses a quick-change star wheel for a closing machine. In this case, a segmented star wheel is provided, but in order to replace the latter a system part must be moved in the direction of the axis of rotation of this star wheel in order to be able to replace the star wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,932 describes a quick-change method for filling and closing machines. Here, a rotatable star wheel is provided, in which a plurality of carrier devices are releasably arranged. When changing to a different fitting, however, the individual carrier devices must be replaced separately.
DE 101 57 918 A1 discloses a star wheel for a glass container testing machine. This arrangement comprises a rotatable vertical shaft and upper and lower hub arrangements which are fixed to the shaft.
It may be desirable to provide a transport device which allows a rapid change of fitting and at the same time allows safe operation.